At One Point
by Alie0514
Summary: Feelings are out, a heart is broken, a goodbye is said. Basically, Orihime telling Ichigo how she feels and things don't go as planned. AU and possibly out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know some of you don't like angst stories but this is an idea I've had for a while and now I want to write it out. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1, Orihime's Point Of View

At one point, Ichigo and I were friends, really good friends for that matter.

We talked a lot. He'd make me laugh so hard that I cried of laughter sometimes. He was kind, sweet, funny, handsome…Anyway, I thought he liked me, just like I liked him...so I thought, _I should do something about it._

It was our last day of school before summer let out and I had thought: _why not tell him how I feel? Now that there are no worries like school, so if something happens, we won't be distracted. That settles it, I will tell him at the end of the school day!_

"**Ichigo, can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" **I asked nervously as he stood from his desk.

He nodded and followed me out to the school yard. I leaned against a tree as I waited for him to catch up to me. **"So, what is it, Orihime? Is something wrong?"**

I shook my head and looked at the ground as I began, **"It's just that…I've been wanting to tell you something for a while and I thought now would be a good time."**

He nodded, waiting for me to continue. I looked up and stared at him as I said, **"I like you…and I was wondering if you'd…give me a chance?"**

Ichigo stared at me with…_confusion? Pity?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat that suddenly appeared. My eyes began to sting as he looked away from my eyes and said, **"I'm sorry…Orihime…but I don't think I like you that way."**

"**What…?"**

"**Please understand…I don't want to lose you as a friend and…I'm not sure I'm up for the whole dating thing."**

I stiffened. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and said, **"It's fine, no worries. I understand, don't think anything of it. I guess I'll be seeing you around."**

As I walked away, I heard him sigh. I didn't look back though, I just kept on walking to my apartment. Once there, alone, I fell to the ground, leaned against the door and let all the tears I had held back, come rushing out.

_I just wanted a chance. I thought he would understand that. I thought he would have returned those feelings for me…this isn't the way things were supposed to go._

* * *

A week passed, since I told Ichigo, and that's when Rukia came to visit me with exciting news, according to her. I let her in and started boiling some water for tea. We were having a normal chat when suddenly she asked, **"And guess what, Orihime?"**

"**What? Tell me what has you all happy," **I responded enthusiastically, hoping her news would cheer me up.

"**Ichigo asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! Can you believe that he actually got the nerve to do something like that?"**

I felt my heart break all over again. Ichigo asked Rukia out…? He asked her out? He is dating? Dating…

Somehow, I managed to respond with a smile and a hug as I congratulated her. And somehow, I managed to survive the rest of her visit as she spoke about him and how he was nervous and sweet about it.

Once I waved goodbye to her from my window and her silhouette disappeared, I started crying all over again.

_Why would he lie to me? Why would he say that he's not into dating and then ask Rukia out? Why would he hurt me in this way? Did I really do something that bad that I deserved this? Or had I taken his words about not liking me too lightly?_

As I wiped my tears away angrily, I dialed his phone. **"Yo, what is it Orihime?"**

"**Why…?" **Is all I managed to let out as I slumped on the floor, against my bed.

"**What are you asking exactly?"**

"**Don't play dumb…I know about you and Rukia. But that's not why I called. I called because I want to know why…why did you lie to me? It would have been easier if you just told me straight up that you didn't like **_**me, period!**_**"**

"**I don't need to hear this. Goodbye, Orihime."**

He hung up.

I threw my phone to the side and hugged my knees, resting my forehead on my kneecaps as I cried away.

The pain only worsened though. I cried without making much noise until my sobs turned into gasps and eventually into hiccups. _Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

One month of summer gone already. I mark off another day on my calendar as my phone buzzes. _Sora! _**"Brother! How are you?"**

"**Hello Orihime, I'm doing great, thank you for asking. I'm calling for two reasons, to make sure you're okay and to give you the same offer as last summer, in case you changed your mind."**

"**Of course I'm okay. But what offer do you speak of?"**

"**Oy, Orihime, you already forgot? No matter, I'll tell you again. To come live with me and finish your high school years in the big city."**

My heart skipped a beat. If I accepted, I wouldn't have to see Ichigo again. But then I'd miss my other friends…and Ichigo as well. I knew it'd be better to leave him behind though.

"**I accept your offer, Sora!"**

"**What? Really? That's great! I'll come over this weekend to pick you up. Pack everything that you want to bring. But don't worry about the furniture and such, I can replace those things once you're here. I'm so happy that we'll be together again."**

"**Me too," **I say sincerely as we say goodbye and hang up. Time to leave a life behind and start a new one.

There's just one thing I need to do.

* * *

As Sora carries the last box down to the truck, I make a call.

"**Hello?"**

"**Ichigo…can we talk somewhere?"**

"**You aren't going to do the same as last time are you?"**

I cringe at his words but steadily say, **"No…it's something else."**

"**Alright…I'll meet you by the river in a few."**

I agree, hang up and then tell Sora that I have to take care of something. He seems to understand and takes me to the river, as I instruct, and then says he'll wait in the truck while I do what I need to do. I nod at him and walk toward the river.

The sun is beginning to go down, making the blue river look orange like. I close my eyes and mentally say goodbye to my friends just as I hear all too familiar footsteps approach me. I turn around and find Ichigo.

That almost, natural scowl on his face as he walks up to me. I suppress a smile as he asks while rubbing the back of his neck, **"What did you need to tell me…?"**

"**I…do you remember how we would always come here and talk about everything? Sad things, happy things, strange things…how you used to threaten to carry me into the river if I didn't tell you what I laughed at when you didn't say anything?"**

I hear him chuckle as he looks past me and into the river. I turn around as well and continue, **"Ichigo…I promise I won't bother you anymore…just tell me a couple of things…"**

"**What things…?"**

"**What do you plan to do in the future?"**

"**Well, I want to be a doctor and help save lives, which must run in the family. I guess it wouldn't hurt to start a family of my own someday either."**

I ignore the pain in my chest and say, **"That sounds like a nice plan. I hope you get what you want, Ichigo."**

"**What was the other thing you wanted me to tell you?" **Ichigo asks quietly as a soft breeze passes us.

"**It's more like a promise…promise me that you won't ever hate me."**

"**Hime…I would never…" **His voice is almost inaudible when he speaks.

Tears form at the sound of the nickname he gave me long ago. I quickly blink my tears away as I whisper back, **"Just promise me…"**

"**Alright, I promise I'll never hate you."**

I turn around and smile at him. He looks at me with a confused look. Now is my only chance. I run up to him and kiss his cheek.

Since he's in a bit of shock I explain, **"I can't help but still like you, Ichigo, and it's killing me but that's my problem now. I just wanted to make sure we could still be friends or at least have you not hate me. It was nice seeing you before I left with Sora. Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki."**

I run off then, leaving him dumbfounded by the river.

I hop into the car and whisper to my brother, **"Let's go before I change my mind, big brother."**

He nods and starts the car. As the truck begins to move forward, I catch a figure in the mirror. I know it's him because I recognize his silhouette, and of course, his bright orange hair. I turn my face away from my brother as I cry myself, silently, to sleep.

**AN: So I'm thinking of leaving it as a one shot but if people want there to be more, I might make more chapters. Please review:) P.S., this story was inspired by the song La Llamada by Vicente Fernandez, listen to it if you understand Spanish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wasn't planning to write more but a certain review changed my mind, I won't say which one though. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. P.S., let's pretend Orihime was 17 in my first chapter. (I don't know how schools in Japan work so just bear with me).**

Chapter 2, Orihime's Point Of View

***5 Years Later***

I am back in Karakura town. Why? Well because I am now a student counselor in Karakura high!

The first thing I did was dump all my stuff in my old apartment, which thanks to my mom…was not rented or sold off to anyone else. It was hard saying goodbye to Sora but I couldn't stay with him forever. I'm a big girl now.

Anyway…the second thing I did was walk down to river, where I had been last, the last time I was in this town. While I was there, staring at the sparkling water, a voice from behind asked, **"Orihime…?"**

I turned around and looked at the woman confused like until I realized…**"Rukia?" **I took a step forward, hesitating to go up to her and hug her but then she nodded her head. That's when I ran to her and embraced her.

She hugged me back and exclaimed, **"Oh Orihime! I haven't seen you in years! What happened to you? Where did you go? I asked around but no one knew…"**

I laughed nervously, remembering how I had only said goodbye to one person and then sort of completely shut everyone else out. I explained and apologized, **"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I moved with my brother Sora five years ago and kind of forgot to tell people."**

"**How could you forget something like that?! I missed you a lot…it was hard not having someone to talk to about certain things. I'm glad that you're back though! Come to my place, we'll have some tea and catch up!"**

I accepted as she pulled me along to her new place. Apparently, she moved out from her brother's place as well. Once at her condo, she started a pot for tea. I looked around the place as I sat on her couch, waiting for the tea.

When she arrived with a tray, with tea and cookies, she asked, **"Not to be nosy or rude but why are you back in Karakura town?"**

"**You're not being rude or nosy, don't worry about that kind of stuff with me. I got a job at Karakura high as a counselor. I start in a week, so I have time to settle in, in my old apartment."**

"**That's wonderful news!" **Rukia exclaimed as she handed me a cup of tea.

I smiled at her as I asked, as calmly as I could, **"What about you? How are things going for you? Are you still with Ichigo, if I may ask?"**

She looked at her cup of tea as she started, **"Well, you see…things are strange."**

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue as I took a sip of the tea, **"We're still together but things haven't been the same for a while. Most of the time, it's him that seems disinterested in me, or our entire relationship for that matter but then sometimes I feel…like I don't want to be with him."**

My eyes widened for two reasons, not counting the fact that they're still together. _One, why would she say that, she was so happy with him at the start…and two, he is disinterested in Rukia…but he asked her out. _I scolded myself mentally then_, a lot could have happened in five years._

"**Rukia…haven't you talked to him about this?"**

"**I'm afraid to break things off with him. I mean what if I make a mistake by doing that?"**

"**Um…well maybe you should think of the consequences, or the reasons, for leaving him. And like I said before, maybe you should talk to him before actually breaking up with him." **I said as I reached for a cookie that looked really delicious.

Rukia suddenly grabbed my hand and clasped it, bringing it up to her chin, while staring at me with a pleading look. **"Orihime…you are so wise, no wonder you got hired to be a school counselor. You must help me out."**

"**Eh? Rukia what are you talking about?"**

"**You must help me out! You will go and tell Ichigo my complaints of our relationship, then he'll probably tell you his complaints. You'll come and tell me and then…from there I'll figure something out."**

"**Wait…isn't it easier if you just go talk to him yourself? I don't want to be nosy or come between your relationship like this!"**

"**Don't say that, you can tell him that it's things I can't bring myself to tell him, so I sent you. Please, Orihime, please?!"**

"**Well…I…guess I could do that…"**

"**Great! Here's his address!" **Rukia exclaimed for the third time that day as she ushered me out of her condo. She thanked me one last time before pointing in the direction I should head in.

I barely managed to thank her before she closed her door. I sighed in defeat, wondering where she got all that energy so suddenly. _Why was she so excited to send me to Ichigo?_

* * *

Now I am at Ichigo's front door, hesitating to knock. He lived in the bigger apartments and I was nervous about walking in the buildings, fearing that they might've not let me enter.

I'm about to knock but then decide, _I'll come back later, I'm sure he isn't home anyway. _As I turn around and begin to walk away I bump into someone. **"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."**

I apologize while bowing to the stranger, even though I didn't knock them over. **"It's alright…Orihime? Is that you?"**

I freeze. There is no mistaking that voice, even if it sounds deeper. I slowly stand up straight and lift my head. That's when my eyes meet a pair of beautiful brown eyes. I quickly scan the rest of his face. Scowl, check. Orange hair, check. _Spikey_, orange hair, check. Brown eyes, check.

_He's taller…and more…_I mentally shake my head as I finally say what's been consuming my mind. His name, **"Ichigo."**

**AN: So here's this chapter. I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be but I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I didn't expect so many reviews in one night but I am grateful for them nonetheless:) Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3, Orihime's Point Of View

"**Ichigo," **I say his name once again as he takes a step forward, closer to me.

I stand still, so still that I do not tense up when he hugs me. Eventually, I realize what is happening and hug him back. I get lost in his scent, that is all too familiar, but quickly come back to reality when he asks, **"What are you doing here, Orihime? Wait, come inside, we can talk once we're inside."**

I nod, letting him pull me into his apartment. I look down at our hands, blushing at the fact that he is holding my hand. Then I catch a glimpse of a grocery bag in his other hand. At least I was right about him not being home earlier.

I apologize as he sets his groceries down on what I presume to be the kitchen counter, **"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I didn't mean to drop by unexpectedly bu-"**

"**Hey, don't worry about it, Orihime. Here, come sit at the counter while I prepare something to eat."**

"**Oh no! Don't worry yourself with that, I'm not hungry," **I lie as I think of the cookie I didn't get to eat at Rukia's place. Suddenly, my stomach growls a bit too loudly.

I blush profusely as I cover my stomach, smiling nervously. He chuckles lightly as he accuses, **"Still the same I see. It's fine, I'm hungry as well." **And as if to make his point, his stomach lets out a small rumble as well.

I smile at him and sit at the counter, like he suggested, as he begins to cook something. I stare at him with curiosity as he looks for the necessary ingredients and begins the process of cooking whatever dish he plans to cook up. I don't remember him being a cooker.

I find myself staring at his shoulders and back; the way his muscles tense up or contract when he cuts up vegetables. Or the way his hair covers his eyes as he looks down, concentrating on whatever part of the recipe. I almost sigh out loud but stop myself and instead point out, **"Your hair is longer than I remember. The longest I've seen it too."**

"**Ah, so you finally noticed. Yours seems to have gotten pretty long as well."**

I blush lightly as I resist the urge to grab my hair and look at it to confirm what he had just said about it. Then he asks, as he dumps the cut up vegetables into a pot, **"So…after all this time, why have you returned now? How's Sora?"**

"**Sora is doing fine, that's not why I left though. I'm old enough to live on my own and make my own decisions now. I'm back because I got a job at Karakura high as a school counselor. I'm still working to major in psychology so I can open up my own practice though."**

"**I see, it all seems to be working out for you and that's great."**

"**I guess…what job do you have? Or what are you majoring in?"**

"**Me? I have an internship at a hospital. I'm a few years away from becoming a doctor."**

"**That's so cool, wonderful news!" **I exclaim cheerily.

"**Yeah, I'm so close to fulfilling the future I told you about."**

I tense up as the memory floods my mind. _He remembers that day? _I swallow nervously as I change the subject, **"I bumped into Rukia earlier. It was nice seeing her after such a long time. She has become such a beautiful woman."**

"**Well I'm hurt, Orihime," **Ichigo says as he clutches his chest.

"**Eh? Why? Did you hurt yourself while cooking?"**

He chuckles again as he turns to look at me, **"Not that but the fact that you saw Rukia before me."**

"**But…it wasn't my fault. She found me by the river and then told me to go to her place, I couldn't say no."**

"**You were by the river?"** He asks, changing the subject slightly.

"**Y-yes…I just like looking into it…" **I respond, averting his gaze as I stare at the counter instead.

That's when I remember why I even came here in the first place. I'm about to tell him about what Rukia told me when he sets down a bowl of curry in front of me. It looks so good that my mouth begins to water.

Then he sets down another bowl and sits in front of me. Ichigo then starts some small talk as we eat and I forget all over again as to why I came to his place.

When we finish eating the curry, he offers to start a pot for tea. I nod my head and start to gather my thoughts once again. _Right! Rukia. _As he starts boiling some water I say, **"I almost forgot, the main reason why I'm here is because Rukia wanted me to talk to you."**

"**About what?"**

"**Well you see…I didn't want to be nosy and all that in your relationship but she really wanted me to tell you a few things about it, your relationship."**

"**Like?"**

I gulp rather loudly as I continue, **"You see, she thinks that sometimes you seem disinterested in her and the entire relationship for that matter…and sometimes she feels the same way."**

"**Well how can I not be disinterested when she is as well?!"**

I tense up and meekly apologize, **"I'm sorry…I really didn't want to do this but I couldn't say no to her…"**

"**I'm not mad at you, Orihime. Look, since she seems to want to talk through you, I'm going to ask you for the same favor. Tell Rukia, I don't plan on breaking up with her."**

I felt my heart shatter all over again, _but why? _I thought I was over him, I hadn't thought about him like this for a while, so why now? Did I still like him and just deny it all this time?

I manage to nod to his request and survive a bit longer with him before heading to my apartment. Once there, I call Rukia, which I got her new number from Ichigo. I tell her to come over the following morning so we can talk.

She agrees and bids me a goodnight before hanging up. Once that's all over with, I cry silently in my futon. It shouldn't hurt but it does. I'm a grown woman and shouldn't be crying over something silly like this.

I cry and cry until I fall asleep.

**AN: So here's this chapter, I hope you liked it. (I wrote this chapter in class so I don't know how good it'll turn out). Please review, but be NICE, I have feelings too:3 P.S., I know that they get out of character and I'm sorry but I'm not good with keeping them in character, but I did give a slight warning in the summary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so um, one of the more recent reviews really hurt my feelings and I was about to give up on this story but then I realized, this is my story, I'm writing it because I want to and I'm writing it the way I see it in my head, sorry but if you don't like it, then don't read it; no need to hate.**** Anyway, here's my next chapter, enjoy. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4, Orihime's Point Of View

I had just finished dusting the furniture, and moving my clothes to my room when there was a knock at my door. **"Rukia! Come in, sorry if it's a bit messy, I'm still unpacking and cleaning."**

"**It's fine, Orihime. I understand you just came back yesterday."**

"**Yeah but…oh no! I don't have any food or beverages to offer either. How embarrassing, I'm so sorry."**

"**Calm down, it's fine. Why don't we go to a coffee shop?"**

I nod as I take off my apron and grab my bag. After making sure I have my key, I lock the door behind me and follow Rukia to a coffee shop that I've never seen before.

Rukia explains as she leads me to the counter, **"It opened up about four years ago, which is why you probably haven't seen it...I'll have two usual's, please."**

I look around in awe as I let Rukia order for us. It seems like a cozy place. I feel her tug on my sleeve then. I blush lightly as I apologize and follow her to the pickup place.

After handing me my part of the order, she leads me to one of the tables outside of the coffee shop. I place my things down before sitting. **"Oh, Rukia, here…I'll give you some money since you paid for both of us."**

"**It's okay, Orihime, keep your money. It was no problem at all."**

I put my wallet back in my purse and take a small sip of the coffee. I feel my eyes sparkle as the fluid fills my mouth. I swallow and exclaim happily, **"This is really great coffee, what kind is it?"**

"**A cappuccino with some java chips. I knew you'd like it. Do you mind if I start asking questions about yesterday now?"**

I shake my head as I take another sip of the drink. **"What did Ichigo say about what I told you to tell him?"**

"**He got upset and said something like, 'How can I not feel that way when she feels the same?!' but then he asked me for the same favor you asked me…and told me to tell you that he didn't plan to break up with you."**

"**I see…why don't you tell me about how your visit with him went?"**

I smile as I put down my drink and begin, **"Well at first I wasn't sure if it was him but when he recognized me and hugged me, I knew it was him. Then he invited me in, offered to feed me and then began cooking when my stomach grumbled."**

I force my smile to refrain from getting any bigger, **"While he cooked, we made small talk. Then we ate and he offered to make some tea. That's when I brought up what you wanted to talk about and that's when he told me what I told you earlier."**

As I look over at Rukia, I see her in deep thought. She doesn't seem angry or upset, just thoughtful. I still feel bad so I ask, **"Rukia? Did I do something wrong?"**

"**Hm? Oh, no. Orihime, you didn't do anything wrong. I just need to talk to Ichigo myself and clear things up."**

"**Um…Rukia? Why didn't you just talk to Ichigo yourself from the start…I'm really sorry, I know it's rude of me…"**

"**I just needed to confirm something…thanks for helping Orihime. I'll see you around," **Rukia stands up and leaves.

I sigh aloud to myself and stare at the table glumly. I'm so deep in thought that I don't hear the footsteps that approach me.

"**Why do you look so down, Orihime?"**

"**Ichigo? What are you doing here?"**

"**I was in the mood for coffee, so I came here and saw you. Wait here while I order my drink."**

I'm not sure why, but I do as he says and wait at the table instead of coming up with an excuse to leave. I take small sips of my drink as I think of the pros and cons of staying.

As the list grows for the cons, Ichigo takes a seat across from me. Suddenly, I find it very hard to swallow the small amount of coffee in my mouth. Ichigo asks, as he blows on his black coffee, **"So what are you doing here? I didn't think you'd know about this place so soon."**

"**Ah, well you see, I invited Rukia over to my place this morning but I didn't have anything to offer her so she brought me here."**

"**Where is she now? Why isn't she with you?"**

"**She had to leave early because…" **I try to remember the reason but it is so hard with his chocolate orbs focusing on me.

"**Oh well, now we get to catch up some more. I can look for Rukia later."**

I take another sip from my drink so I don't say anything stupid. _What should I ask him though? Wait! What if he asks me something that'll make things awkward? I need to come up with a question and quick._

"**How are your sisters and father?"**

"**Yuzu and Karin are doing great, I'm sure they'd like to see you sometime. As for that old man, he keeps nagging me to get serious with someone. If only he knew that I blew that chance," **Ichigo mumbles the last part so I don't hear what he says.

I look at him worriedly as he changes the subject, **"So tell me, why didn't you keep in contact throughout those five years?"**

I blush as I begin to explain, **"At first, it was because I was embarrassed due to the way I said goodbye to you but then after that…I had a possessive boyfriend. Sora had to help me end things with him last month."**

"**Your brother had to help you? Did that guy hurt you?!"**

I jump slightly at Ichigo's sudden change in mood from calm to angry. I want to lie but due to the way his eyes pierce mine, I can't, **"Not really…"**

"**Hime…tell me what happened," **Ichigo demands a bit calmer.

"**It started off like any normal relationship, holding hands and that kind of stuff but then…he would start by being possessive and not letting me talk to anyone else but my brother. And then…he heard me tell someone that I was going to try to contact people from Karakura and that's when he accused me of cheating and started calling me all these mean things and spreading rumors about me."**

I see Ichigo clench his fist as I continue, **"When I tried breaking things off with him, he threatened to…physically hurt me…"**

Suddenly, he smashes his fist on the table, almost causing our drinks to spill and for me to almost jump out of my chair. **"Dammit, Orihime! Didn't you tell your brother these things?"**

"**I did but we couldn't do anything about it since we had no proof and he hadn't done anything yet. So instead my brother talked to him for me. The good thing was that, that's when I decided to take the job offer here in Karakura."**

"**I wish I was there to protect you," **Ichigo mumbles as he stares over at me.

I look over at him then, making eye contact with him. Despite the fact that I want to stay in this moment that we're in right now, I ruin it. Why? Well because he's still with Rukia. **"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. That's history now. Anyway, I need to do some grocery shopping. Rukia went that way, see you around."**

I say as I get up and leave with my coffee. _Sorry, Ichigo, I can't allow myself to fall for you again. Or did I never 'unfall' for you?_

**AN: So I'm not sure how this chapter came out but oh well. The next chapter is most likely going to start with Rukia. Please review and tell me what you think, but remember be nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry if I might've overreacted to the one bad review but it's the first time I get such a rude review on any of my stories. Next, I'd like to thank ****Guest**** (with the long review) because your review made me really happy and just made me want to write more at that instant, I'm glad I make you happy with my story:) ****Ichiruki ****thanks for being one of those supporters:) ****Azkaban**** I did mention all that in the summary, but anyway, thanks for your review too and don't worry, (the moment you've all been waiting for (probably not)) I am a total IchiHime fan, I have nothing against IchiRuki though, I understand why people ship them. So yes, this story is about IchiHime, so it's alright if some of you want to stop reading. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5, Rukia's Point Of View

I watch from the bookstore across the street as the scene unfolds before me. Ichigo stops where Orihime is but then disappears into the coffee shop, but then he comes back out and sits with her. They talk for a while before Orihime gets up, points to the block across and leaves.

I sigh and walk out of the book store and approach Ichigo who is still sitting at the table, a scowl on his face. I smile as I say, **"Hey, you."**

"**Oh, hey Rukia. I'm guessing you were coming back for something? Orihime went that way, if you're looking for her," **Ichigo stands and comes to the side of the table I'm at.

"**No, I came to talk to you. I was in the bookstore across the street and saw you sitting out here."**

"**Is that so? Well what did you want to talk about?" **He asks as he pulls out the chair for me so I can sit.

I thank him and start, **"I just wanted to talk about…our relationship."**

"**Look, Rukia, I'm sorry if I haven't been myself lately; but I don't want to end things with you because of that."**

"**Ichigo…so I heard you cooked for Orihime yesterday…"**

"**Don't tell me that you're jealous…?"**

I roll my eyes at him, **"Of course I'm not, I don't do jealous, that's not me. I'm mentioning it for another reason. You seem to have acted like you did when we first started dating."**

"**What are you talking about? Are you saying that she…"**

"**You know when I first bumped into Orihime she told me she only said goodbye to one person…and I know it was you because you're the one who told me that she moved when I asked you about why she wasn't coming to school anymore. What you never told me was how she said bye to you or why only you?"**

"**I'm not sure about the last question but the other one…" **Ichigo suddenly stands and motions for me to follow him.

I get up and follow him to who knows where. Then I realize he's leading me to the river. I stop a few feet away from him.

I look at him look into the river and realize that this is where it probably happened. A soft breeze passes us and he begins, **"I guess I never told you how she confessed to liking me about five years ago and I told her I wasn't sure if I liked her and that I wasn't into dating. I lied to her though, because I asked you out soon after."**

I'm about to interrupt him to yell at him but he continues, **"About a month later she said she wanted to talk to me and I was a jerk and asked if she was going to say the same as last time. After she said she wasn't, I told her to meet me at the river in a few."**

This time before he can continue I smack his head and yell, **"You idiot! You probably hurt her feelings by being such a jerk!"**

"**Argh! Don't you think I know that?! Anyway, she was already there when I got there, staring into the river. To make things short, she asked me about my future plans and then made me promise not to hate her. After that, she kissed my cheek and told me she still liked me but that it was her own problem and then said she was leaving with Sora and left…"**

"**You didn't try to stop her? You didn't say anything?"**

"**No…because at the moment I didn't feel anything for her, I was in to you, Rukia."**

"**Do you realize what you're saying?"** I ask as I walk up next to him.

"**What…?"**

"**You didn't feel anything for her at the moment, but now…or maybe just a couple years after she left…and you **_**were**_** into me but now…?"**

"**No…no, that's not how I meant it…"**

"**Come on, Ichigo, wake up and realize what you're feeling! You have feelings for Orihime and you're not willing to admit it. If you're worried about hurting me, forget it. I like you, Ichigo, but not the same way anymore and I know that the same goes for you but you're just being stubborn!"**

"**Dammit, Rukia…can't you see, I can't have feelings for her. I ruined everything years ago! I hurt her…"**

I let out a sigh and smack Ichigo again, **"You idiot! Don't be such a baby, she had the guts to tell you how she felt so you need to grow a pair and tell her yourself. You can't be miserable the rest of your life with someone you don't love…even if she rejects you, at least you'll know instead of having doubts or "what if's" for the rest of your life."**

"**Will you quit hitting me! I'll do it, but later don't get mad when I say I told you so."**

"**Same goes for you, carrot top," **I mutter as I hug him.

Ichigo hugs me back and we stay like that for a while. I finally whisper, **"So this is it huh? We can both finally let go of each other without worrying for the other…"**

"**Yeah…I'm still grateful for having been with you for such a long time, not letting me spiral and all that."**

"**Hey, now…don't make this sound like a goodbye. We can still be friends, talk to each other and help each other make the right decisions."**

"**Right…I guess I should look for Orihime soon then." **I pull away from him then and nod. I wave to him as I head back to my condo.

I feel so relieved and happy. I no longer have to feel terrible for not seeing him the same way as before because he doesn't either. Now Ichigo can go after the woman he loves without worries of hurting me either.

Things are looking great.

**AN: So…not the best chapter but this is something I've wanted to write for a while. I hope you liked it, and please review. P.S., sorry for the long AN at the beginning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you, ****Guest**** and ****Azkaban**** again for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Sorry, ****Anya**** to have gotten your hopes up. I hope those of you still reading, enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6, Orihime's Point Of View

As I'm walking back to my apartment, I get the sudden urge to go to the river. I hesitate, since I have a couple of grocery bags in my hand but then decide to do so anyway.

Before I can go down, closer to the river, something tells me to look around. That's when I spot Ichigo and Rukia, talking, no, arguing, in front of the river. I know I should leave but for some reason I can't tear my eyes off the scene before me.

She smacks him a couple times and then it looks like they've calmed down. I'm about to walk down, towards them for some reason, when suddenly, Rukia hugs him and he hugs her back.

They look like the perfect couple, in the perfect hug, in the perfect setting. Her head against his chest and his chin resting on her head. I flee the scene as quickly as my feet would carry me.

I didn't want to stay to see how they would reconcile, I didn't want to interrupt them, and I sure did not want to continue seeing something that's hurting me. _Oh why, oh why, do I still have feelings for Ichigo? This isn't right!_

As I reach my apartment, I take a few deep breaths before walking in. I cannot cry over this anymore. I put away the groceries and go back to cleaning before making dinner for myself.

As I prepare myself something simple, I get a craving for some red bean paste and bread. By the time I finish making my food, and eating it, it's very dark out. I bite my lip in frustration. Finally, I decide to go get a lot of bread and red bean paste; those are must haves in the kitchen!

I grab my purse and keys, and head to the nearest grocery store. Once I pay for everything, I leave like a happy camper, humming to myself.

Halfway to my apartment, I get this strange feeling that I'm being followed. I quicken my pace, hoping for dear life that I'm just being paranoid. I'm one block away from my apartment when a hand covers my mouth and pulls me back into an alley with them.

I drop my grocery bag and purse, attempting to use both my hands to pull the stranger off of me, but it's no use. All of sudden, I'm thrown against the wall, a furious voice exclaiming, **"You can't get rid of me so easily, princess! Did you think you could hide from me here?"**

I try focusing on the face but I don't have to. Even if I'm only half conscious, I recognize the voice. Panic strikes me as I look at him again, **"Joshua…how…?"**

"**You owe me big time, for making a fool of me. And now, your brother isn't here to protect you."**

"**I never did anything to you! You're delusional!" **I exclaim as I stand against the wall.

Joshua glares at me before coming up to me and grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him. I attempt to push him away from me but he reacts quickly and holds my arms against my body. **"Let go of me! I owe you nothing!"**

"**Remember all those times you said no because you didn't want to give yourself away before getting married? Or when you sprayed me with mace when I tried to have you by force after you started cheating on me? This is for all those times!"**

My eyes widen with fear as I try to plead him to stop again, **"I never cheated on you! Please…let me go!"**

"**You're going to be mine, Orihime. After that you can go back to being the little slut you are," **He says with a crazy glint in his eyes.

He then presses his lips to mine, forcing my mouth open, shoving his tongue down my throat. I begin to cry as I think of any way to get away from him. I take my chance when he pulls away to do something else.

I stomp on his foot and elbow his gut. He releases his hold on me and I begin to run out of the alley; hopefully there is someone out on the street.

Just as I reach where I dropped my things, I bump into someone, knocking them over. I fall on top of them and begin to cry as I plead and apologize with my eyes closed, **"I'm so sorry but please help me…"**

"**What…Orihime? Are you okay? What's wrong?" **I open my eyes then, to look at the person I stumbled on.

"**Ichigo…thank goodness!" **I exclaim all too soon.

Suddenly, Joshua grabs me by the hair and pulls me off of Ichigo and back to him. I hold on to my hair, wishing that it'd make the pain more bearable. Ichigo exclaims as he stands, **"Let go of her!"**

"**Or what? Wait, don't tell me you're the one that Orihime cheated on me with?"**

Ichigo doesn't waste a second. He punches Joshua in the face and catches me as Joshua pushes me forward. He orders quietly, **"Wait by your things and call the cops and ambulance, I'll finish this quickly."**

I nod rigidly as I go pick up my grocery bag. As Ichigo charges Joshua, I call for the cops and an ambulance with shaky hands and a shaky voice. I explain the situation as vaguely as I can, without compromising Ichigo.

By the time I hang up, Joshua is unconscious on the floor. Ichigo appears to be unwounded but I still ask, **"Are you hurt?"**

"**I'm fine, what about you…? How much did he do to you?"** Ichigo asks as he approaches me with a worried look…

I begin to cry as he closes the distance between us and holds me. He murmurs above my head, **"It's going to be okay, Orihime. I'll protect you from now on…I won't let anyone else hurt you. I am sorry that I couldn't prevent this, however."**

I cry even harder as I listen to his words. He has no idea how much he's hurting me himself. Ichigo holds me more tightly as the police begin to appear.

I let Ichigo speak for me since I can't bring myself to talk about what happened just yet. I agree to tell the police the full back story in a few days though.

While they take Joshua away, I bury my face in Ichigo's chest as he wraps an arm around me, whispering, **"I'll take you home."**

I nod and let him lead me home while I still hold onto him. I've never felt so safe before now.

**AN: So there is probably going to be a couple more chapters to this story before it ends. Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you again my lovely readers for your reviews. I hope I do a good job in Ichigo's point of view, if not, then I apologize ahead of time for OOC. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7, Ichigo's Point Of View

Orihime trembles all the way to her apartment but I can't be sure it's because she's scared. This is all my fault for jumping to conclusions…

When we reach the door to her apartment, she invites me in for tea. I nod and follow her inside. She apologizes, **"I'm sorry the couch is occupied with some of my things…come sit at the kitchen table while I prepare the tea."**

I follow her to the kitchen, unsure of how to respond to her politeness. I need to apologize, however.

She says quietly as she sets down two cups of tea, **"Thank you, Ichigo…if it weren't for you-"**

"**If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened."**

She looks at me worriedly as she places a hand on my shoulder. I feel a bit calmer but continue, **"I found your items out on the street, I knew they were yours because of the red bean paste, so I looked around for you. It was dark and I was worried. That's when I saw him kiss you…except I thought…it was out of sheer will from both of you, so I didn't do or say anything."**

Orihime exclaims, interrupting me, **"It wasn't your fault, it was dark out!"**

"**No, Orihime! It was my fault that you had to go through what you did! I got…angry and left…but I stopped by your things, still hesitating and that's when you knocked me over and that's when I found out what was really going on."**

She shakes her head as she tries again, **"Don't blame yourself…you said it yourself, you saw when he kissed me, so you couldn't have prevented it, and that's all he did before I knocked you over."**

"**But…I should've been there to protect you from the start!"**

"**You did protect me…"**

I finally look at her. Her eyes are watery and still red from her earlier crying but she still looks beautiful. She kneels in front of me and rests her head on my lap as she whispers, **"Please, stop blaming yourself, Ichigo. You did what you could, and it was enough. If not for you, things would have gotten worse."**

I slide a hand under her chin and gently tilt her head up so I can see her face. A faint blush appears on her cheeks as I make eye contact with her. I stroke her cheek gently, wiping away the wet streaks caused by her tears.

I want to kiss her so badly but I know it'd be a bad idea because of what happened earlier, so instead I wipe away her tears that slowly come to a stop. I smile at her, hoping that she would be okay.

I get up and say softly, **"I guess I should get going, I shouldn't keep you up much longer."**

"**Wait, Ichigo!" **She exclaims but quickly turns away from me.

"**What is it, Orihime?" **I ask quietly.

"**W-will you stay with me…just for tonight…"**

I smile to myself as I answer, **"Of course."**

I should have known that she'd still be a bit afraid to be by herself after what happened, I'm so inconsiderate. **"Thank you…I'll set something up in one of the spare rooms."**

I thank her before sitting back at the table. I take a sip of the tea and wait for her to call me over or come and get me. As I finish my cup of tea, I hear her scream. I stand quickly and run in the direction I saw her go in, exclaiming, **"Orihime, what is it?"**

I run into the room with the light on and see Orihime pointing to the top corner of the room. I look over to see what it is that she's pointing at. I sweat drop as I spot a spider. I mumble as I get closer, **"You're kidding me right…?"**

"**I don't like spiders! Get rid of it, please…" **I hold back a chuckle as I look around the room for something. I see a slipper and grab it, ready to squish the little creature when she yells, **"Not with that! Those were a gift from my mother! Use this," **She tosses me a rolled up newspaper.

I sigh and hand her back her slipper. After all the commotion, I finally get rid of the spider and calm her down again. I laugh lightly as she leaves to do something. She's still so innocent and cute, just like I remember…

I lie down on the bed that she told me to wait on, trying not to fall asleep but before I know it, I doze off.

I feel movement. I sit up and look around. I find Orihime, covering me with a blanket. She blushes and apologizes, **"I'm sorry I took so long in the shower…it's alright if you want to sleep here, I can go in another room."**

I grab her wrist to stop her from leaving. She looks back at me, the blush still tainting her cheeks. The words that come out of me next, surprise both of us, **"Stay…stay with me, so I can protect you overnight."**

I feel my cheeks heat up as she stares at me and bites her lower lip. I plead again, surprising myself only this time, **"Let me protect you…"**

Orihime nods and slides under the blanket and actually scoots closer to me. I rigidly pull the blanket over both of us as she nuzzles her face against my chest. I hesitate to wrap my arms around her but finally do so when she nods against my chest.

"**This feels right," **I whisper above her head.

She murmurs against my chest, **"Ichigo…don't leave me…"**

"**I promise I won't…Orihime?"**

All I get as a response is light breathing. She must've fallen asleep. I kiss the top of her head gently as I let myself drift off to sleep as well. I can tell her in the morning.

**AN: Hmm…I'm not sure about this chapter but please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I didn't update last night because I was reading The Fault In Our Stars, I'm still recovering from it though. Anyway, enough about my nonsocial life, enjoy this chapter. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8 Orihime's Point Of View

I blink open my eyes and find myself staring at skin. I try to gather my thoughts as I place my hand on the skin, to make sure I'm not dreaming. It isn't my skin and it's so warm and roughly smooth, if that makes sense.

I still can't focus on the events of the day before. I groan, complaining to myself.

I prop myself up on my elbow and look over at the person sleeping next to me. _Ichigo…when did he get here? _I take a peek at his face and feel a smile form on my face. I've never seen him look so…at peace and sweet. It's rare to see him without a scowl.

I sit up and let out a dreamy sigh, unintentionally. I smack my head, trying to remember. _Think, Orihime, think! What happened yesterday? That's right! _Ichigo had told me to stay with him so he could protect me…but why was he…

Before I can finish the question in my mind, Ichigo mutters, **"Morning, Hime."**

I tense up and begin to panic. _Oh no, this is not good. Why had I agreed to sleep in the same bed as him? This is bad, really bad. I'm a terrible person._

"**I-Ichigo…you're awake? How are you feeling?" **I ask as I begin to slip out of the bed.

He grabs my wrist and keeps me from getting off the bed. **"I should be asking you that, Hime."**

I look back and realize, actually realize, that he is shirtless. _But why? He had his shirt on when I got under the blanket with him! _I can't help but ask, **"What happened to your shirt?"**

"**Huh? Oh, my shirt. It got kind of stuffy so I took it off halfway through the night, I'm glad I didn't wake you. I didn't, right?"**

I shake my head as my face grows hot. I look away from him as I say, **"I'll let you get dressed while I prepare some breakfast."**

Suddenly he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back with him onto the bed. I let out a squeak as he slowly releases his hold on me. I exclaim, panicking, **"I-Ichigo! What are you doing?!"**

"**Sorry to surprise you, but I would like to know how you're feeling before you go busy yourself and try to avoid the question."**

"**I'm fine…I don't feel so scared anymore. But…this is wrong," **I whisper as I turn around, trying not to knee him anywhere as I make myself comfortable.

"**Why is this wrong?" **He asks as he stares at me. I forget the reason as soon as I make eye contact with him.

My heart pounds slower, harder. I can't breathe. _Wait, yes I can, I just need to relax. Relax, Orihime._

I can see him look from my eyes to my lips, hesitating. I force myself to look away from his eyes but they only look down at his lips. I lean in a bit, unsure if he'd be okay with it.

He leans in a bit too, so I lean in the rest of the way and connect our lips; and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. You could say sparks flew for a lack of a better phrase.

I grab his face as he holds my waist. He deepens the kiss and gently puts his tongue in my mouth, letting it meet mine every so often. When we pull away, we are breathless, gasping for air.

As air fills my lungs, I realize what I have done. I turn away from Ichigo and begin to cry, mumbling an apology, **"I'm so sorry, Ichigo…I don't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**

Ichigo places his hands on my shoulders, asking, **"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong, Orihime."**

I take a few deep breaths before answering, **"I kissed you and you're still with Rukia…I'm a terrible person, Ichigo."**

Suddenly, he chuckles. I look back at him, questioning his sanity at the moment, and tears still flowing from my eyes. **"I'm sorry to be laughing Hime, but you got most of that wrong. You aren't a terrible person and I'm not with Rukia anymore."**

"**What? But…" **My voice fades as I remember what happened at the river between them. _Did I misinterpret?_

"**We talked yesterday and came to an understanding. We don't feel the same for each other anymore, we are friends and all but that's it. Rukia knows I have feelings for someone else and that someone else is…you, Orihime Inoue."**

I blink, unsure if I heard right. The tears stop and I look back at him. I shake my head as I say, **"No…no, you can't…all those years ago…"**

Ichigo rests against the wall as he brings his hand up to his forehead saying, **"I know, Orihime…I realized I hurt you and I never apologized. I'm sorry and I would understand if now…you reject me as well. I just want to know if you love me like I love you."**

"**Ichigo…"** I turn around and close the space between us, unsure of how to answer his statement at the moment.

I pull his hand away from his face, keeping it between my hands. He looks at me with a strange look. He isn't pleading, he isn't on the verge of tears but he does seem sincere. I smile at him as I quietly ask, **"How would you like me to answer your statement of love?"**

He smiles back at me as he responds, **"Tell me your feelings and if you'd like to be…my girlfriend."**

My smile widens as I do as he says, **"I forgive you, I love you and I'd love to be your girlfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki."**

As soon as I accept, he grabs my face and kisses me gently. I sigh to myself as I deepen the kiss, not wanting to pull away.

At one point, Ichigo rejected me and I was hurt; but now he has stated that he loves me and asked me to be his girlfriend. At one point, I loved him. And I still do.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. There will be another update and from there, you guys can decide if you want me to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter, so I lied, I'm going to write more but I'm not sure how much more. Enjoy! I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. P.S., thank you for your reviews Guest, Cormag, & FairyTail123, they mean a lot to me:)**

Chapter 9, Orihime's Point Of View

***Three Days Later***

I just finished giving the back story to the police about Joshua. Ichigo came along to testify as a witness for seeing the acts of violence and attempted rape that Joshua committed.

Once we are cleared to go, Ichigo asks as we walk out of the building, **"Are you okay?"**

"**Of course I am…"**

"**Orihime…are you really okay?" **Ichigo asks, stopping in front of me and tucking a strand of my loose hair behind my ear.

I grimace unintentionally. He strokes my cheek as he whispers, **"It's okay if you're still traumatized or hurt or scared because of what happened. You went through a lot, it's okay to feel those things."**

I smile at him, _Ichigo is so kind. _**"I'm not traumatized but I'm still a bit shaky. I'm sure I'll be able to get through this, especially with you by my side."**

Ichigo leans over and kisses my forehead gently as he whispers, **"I'll be by your side, protecting you and loving you." **I blush as I hesitantly wrap my arms around him.

I still can't believe that I'm his girlfriend. I can't believe we're together. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and this will just be a dream.

A dream that can be so easily shattered. A dream that can easily become a nightmare.

But yet, I am happy and looking forward to being with Ichigo for who knows how long. I whisper into his chest, **"Thank you, Ichigo. I'm really glad that you're in my life. I hope I can protect you while I love you as well."**

Ichigo hugs me more tightly before hinting that we should do something, together. I let go of him and lead the way to the coffee shop that I recently discovered.

* * *

It's been a year since I accepted to be Ichigo's girlfriend and might I say, it's been the best year of my life so far.

Rukia met someone named Renji whom she seemed to like a lot. And Ichigo and I only got closer throughout the year and little by little more intimate and closer to doing certain things.

For our one year anniversary, I decide to prepare Ichigo some curry, following Yuzu's recipe of course. I had heard somewhere, or from someone, that he really liked the way she prepared it.

Ichigo had to go to school and drop by at the hospital for a while so I had plenty of time to prepare the curry and wrap up his gift that I hid under my bed. It was hard finding a hiding spot for it because he came over a lot.

Anyway, I begin by making sure I have all the ingredients necessary to make the curry.

I let out a heavy sigh as I set the pot aside. I look at my watch and begin to panic. He'll be here any minute. I guess trying to follow the recipe as perfectly as I could took up a lot of time.

I rush out of the kitchen and into my room. I reach under my bed and grab the small box. I look at it for a second and decide to slap on a bow. There really isn't a point to wrapping it, now that I think of it.

Just as I set the box down on the nightstand by my bed, a voice exclaims, not too loudly, **"Orihime, you home?"**

I can't help but blush at the memory of when I gave him a spare key and a few days after, he gave me one to his apartment.

I rush out of my room and greet him with a kiss in front of the door. I pull away when he doesn't wrap his arms around me. I look at him confused like until, all of a sudden, there is a bouquet of red roses in front of my face. **"Ichigo…they're so beautiful…"**

I take them as he comments, **"Not as beautiful as you." **I blush lightly as I smell them.

He kisses my forehead and sets down a bag along with his school bag, by his shoes. So as not to look inside the bag, I say, **"I'll go put these in a vase. You can wait in the living room while I set the table."**

"**No, Orihime. I want to help you set the table. Besides, I need to be with you at all times so you don't take a peek at your gift." **I bite my lower lip in frustration but walk into the kitchen anyway.

As I set the roses in a vase with water, I realize I still have my apron on. I mumble something about little green men as I take it off and put it away.

While Ichigo sets the table, I bring the pot of curry to the table. His eyes widen as the scent reaches his nose. I smile as I serve us some curry.

I warn him before he takes the first spoonful, **"I'm not sure how it came out, I forgot to taste it but I tried to follow your sister's recipe as best as I could."**

Ichigo smiles at me as he reassures me, **"I'm sure it came out fine, Hime. Let's eat!" **I smile back at him as he begins to eat. After he finishes, he thanks me and says that it was delicious. Am I glad to hear that.

Once the dishes are in the sink, I say cheerily, **"Now let's exchange gifts in the living room."**

Ichigo nods as he stands to get his. I rush to my room and pick up the box. I clutch it to my chest and hope that he likes it.

He is already sitting on the couch when I get there so I go and set next to him, saying, **"I'll go first."**

He nods and I place the box in his hand. He opens it slowly and finally smiles as he takes it out to look at it. I still have to ask, **"Do you like it? I know you hate not knowing the time and I can assure you that you probably can't check your phone all the time so…"**

"**Yes, I like it, Hime. Thank you so much." **Ichigo leans over, places a hand to the side of my face and kisses me.

We linger over each other's lips before he pulls back and hands me the bag. I squeal like a child as I reach inside and pull out a shirt but wrapped in the shirt is a small box. I look over at Ichigo and he nods. I pick it up and open it slowly.

My eyes sparkle as they see a simple, yet beautiful, silver necklace with a small, silver heart as the pendant. Ichigo whispers, **"It's a small locket, you can put whatever picture in there that you want."**

I gently set our things aside, on the small table by the couch, before leaning in to kiss him. I really want Ichigo at the moment but how can I let him know?

Suddenly, he takes over the kiss and adjusts me on his lap. He kisses my neck and begins to unbutton my blouse but suddenly stops, apologizing, **"I'm sorry, Hime. I got a bit carried away…"**

I blush lightly as I say quietly, **"I won't mind going all the way with you."**

"**Hime…are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait until marriage."**

I blush even more so as I answer, **"I wanted to but I don't know if I can wait at this rate."**

With that said, Ichigo picks me up and carries me to my bedroom where we have our first night together. _How can I not love this man?_

**AN: Umm…I don't know what to say about this chapter, not my best, sorry. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, so I hope this chapter fits in with the story because it is a one shot from my other story (Five Different Lives). If not, let me know so I can take it down. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 10, Orihime's Point Of View

I'm in such a happy place, I'm sure if I called any of my friends they'd get sick from the so called bliss I'm living in at the moment.

I'm brought back from my thoughts as our skin makes contact.

I giggle repeatedly as he nuzzles his face in my neck. His gentle breathing against my skin is what's causing my nonstop giggling. **"Ichigo…stop or my stomach is going to hurt from all this laughing."**

"**I'm sorry Orihime, but you smell so nice and your skin is so smooth."**

I giggle again before he pulls his face away from my neck. Once I stop giggling I look over at Ichigo. His chocolate orbs focused on my face or my…lips.

I continue to stare at his eyes though. They're so deep and sweet, _like actual chocolate_. **"Orihime?"**

"**Eh? What is it Ichigo?"**

"**What's like chocolate?"**

I blush profusely as I realize that I said that last thought out loud. I turn away from him as I mutter, **"Nothing…I was just thinking of something…"**

"**Come on, Hime, tell me. What's like chocolate?" **He leans in, waiting for a response.

I continue to blush as I close my eyes and confess, **"I was looking into your eyes and I realized how sweet they looked so…I thought they were like actual chocolate because of that."**

Suddenly, he begins to laugh. I blush harder and open my eyes to take a peek at him. He stops laughing and apologizes, **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. You're so innocent and cute, Hime."**

I relax a bit before saying in a low, seductive voice, **"Innocent eh? I don't think I was so innocent last night."**

Ichigo blushes at my remark and turns his face away from mine. I giggle and stick my tongue out at him.

_I shouldn't have let my guard down._

He suddenly holds my face and kisses me, pushing my tongue with his. I grab his face with my hands and kiss him back with a passion that has been ignited within me.

That's how we are. We ignite something in each other that makes us yearn for each other in so many ways.

Last night was our one year anniversary as a couple and it was our first time making love as well. Ichigo was surprised at how…'good' I was at it. Even though I had no idea what I was doing, I just did what I felt would work…Ichigo on the other hand…

As we pull away for air, he pulls me down on him. I giggle again as he smiles and pushes my hair out of my face. I look into those brown eyes of his again and get lost in them. I know he's staring into my eyes as well.

We stay like that for a while more before he comments jokingly, **"It's too bad I can't compare your sweet eyes to chocolate as well."**

I click my tongue as a faint blush covers my cheeks. I sit up and notice Ichigo's face turns a bit red. I look at him curiously before asking him, **"What's wrong Ichigo?"**

"**Uh…it's just…the way you're sitting on me…"**

I look down and realize that I'm seated directly over a certain area. I blush lightly but then smile. I lean down; making sure my bottom stays where it is, and making sure my chest rubs up against his as I kiss him.

He grunts as his hands hold my hips. I smirk and pull away from his lips. **"Orihime…"**

I bat my eyes innocently and slightly slide back and forth before sitting up. His grip on my hips tightens as he sits up as well.

I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his upper body and then pull him into a kiss. Ichigo accepts the kiss willingly as his hands roam my thighs and waist.

As soon as his lips pull away from mine, he begins to kiss my neck. I gasp continuously, due to the way his lips feel against my neck, and curl my fingers at the nape of his neck, occasionally, pulling on a few orange strands.

_His kisses feel so good and they're only being placed on my neck. Imagine if he placed his kisses somewhere else…_

"**Orihime…?" **He's no longer kissing my neck or gripping my waist tightly. Instead he is staring at me, a question in his chocolate brown eyes.

I blink a few times and ask, **"What is it?"**

"**Y-you said something about placing kisses somewhere else…"**

I blush so deeply that I'm sure my face looks like a tomato. I scramble off of him and run into the restroom, locking the door behind me.

_Oh god, how embarrassing. Why would I say something like that aloud? He must think I'm crazy or a…_

I shake my head,_ how am I going to face him after this? _Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I look up at the ceiling and wait for him to leave.

No such luck.

"**Orihime…open the door. There's nothing wrong with what you said."**

"**Don't lie Ichigo. I'm sure you now think badly of me…"**

"**Of course I don't! What makes you say that? Come on, Hime, let me in…or come out here."**

I shake my head and respond, **"No…it's too embarrassing. It's the second time I say my thoughts out loud today."**

"**There's nothing wrong with that. I like to know what you're thinking. And right now it's hard because I can't see your beautiful face."**

I stand up slowly and hesitate to open the door. I think he knows because he pleads again, **"Please, Hime…I'm not going anywhere until you open the door. Besides…I'm sure you're going to get hungry and I know that there's plenty of red bean paste in the kitchen."**

My mouth waters at the mention of red bean paste. I open the door and attempt to rush by Ichigo but of course, I fail.

He wraps an arm around me and carries me back to the bed. **"Hey, put me down…you made me hungry."**

"**Oy…Orihime, I'll never understand how you're innocent but…not innocent at the same time."**

I blush lightly and ask shyly, **"So you don't think badly of me?"**

"**Of course not…now…how about before dinner…I take you up on that offer."**

"**What offer?"**

"**Kissing you in different places."**

I feel my face grow hot as he leans over me and kisses my lips to begin with.

I end up smiling throughout the kiss. We are back in our blissful world.

**AN: So yeah, if it doesn't fit with the story, let me know. Please review. P.S., this might be the last chapter.**


End file.
